


Acknowledge

by arialuie07



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tired Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arialuie07/pseuds/arialuie07
Summary: [ DRABBLE — SOON TO BE CHAPTERED STORY ]“It’s not because I don’t want to acknowledge Ranboo as my brother but rather how could I recognize him when I don’t recognize you as my father? I don’t see Technoblade and Wilbur as my brother? Won’t that be unfair for you three?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 401
Collections: Drabble & Prompts





	1. Acknowledge (1)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [TommyInnit Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994640) by [arialuie07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arialuie07/pseuds/arialuie07). 



I stared at them, confused, and disoriented. My body shiver under the coat that i was wearing, old, and rigged. It was probably years old but I couldn’t careless. 

“What do you want?” I tilt my head from the side, trying to lean on the little warmth i have. I almost snort at their startled expressions considering the lack of emotion that i have right now. I haven’t slept properly for days. 

I was terrified of the nightmares that came endlessly after another. I’m so exhausted. 

Technoblade narrowed his eyes, hands tighten on his sword. I let out a small laughed and held my hand up, a surrender manner, which confused the latter more and so does the others. “What are you going about, Theseus?” He growled, stepping forward, sword up an inch away from my face. I blankly stared at him and sighed, arms over my chest, trying not to grimace at the pounding headache, and body. 

Fuck shit. I should have beat myself up.

“Tommy..” I blurry looked at the person who called out, Wilbur. The same brother and person whom I looked up, the same brother, and person whom got insane and died. Now alive, and more alive than I remembered stared worriedly at me handsreaching out.

I gulped down the sudden nauseous, and continued stared out, the sword that Technoblade held out pointing towards me earlier lowering. “I’m not doing anything aren’t I?” I said. “You’re the one pointing the sword at me while I’m trying to—“ I pointed out my small farm that i have in beside my house. 

House.

Never ever will I experience a home to live in again. 

No warmth and joy.

Just cold and eerie house to live in, to seek another pointless day. 

“—farm quietly and may i remind you barge in here” I stated. “So, I’m going to ask, what are you doing here?” And proceed to looked at the others, searching and wondering. I can feel the other shift from one place to the other.

TommyInnit vs L’Manburg and Antarctic Empire.

It’s pointless and tiring. I left and went ahead and live far away from them. 

What do they want from me?

Dream walked and stand next to Technoblade and Wilbur, his stupidly looking mask still taunts and annoyed me up until now. “Yes?” I asked, trying or anyone say something. “It’s about Ranboo” I raised my brow at him.

“Okay, what does it have to do with me?” I tilt my head, eyes looking back at Ranboo, tall but timid, hiding behind Philza. While the others forming small protective circle around them. How nice, I’m envious.

“He is going to be the next in line prince in the Antarctic Empire” I nodded in understanding. So, they decided to adopt Ranboo. 

“That’s it?” Techno taunted back, eyes narrowing slowly and voice showing little emotion than the usual. I scoffed at that. “What am I supposed to do with the information?” I shrugged, like it isn’t a big deal. I mean it’s true.

“You all come all the way here to tell me that Antarctic Empire has new prince” I laughed tiredly at them, the pounding headache seems getting more annoying. “Are you fucking serious right now?” Wilbur exclaimed, confused, and baffled at my lack of intake towards the information.

“What do you want me to say?” I raised my brow. “Congratulations Ranboo! I’m glad you found a family” I called out towards him, whom i say flinched and stared at me.

I wanted laughed at the other’s reaction. Everyone has the same reaction and their faces are so fucking similar.

“You’re not going to explode? You’re not going to swear? Not even going shitting how you’re practically being replaced?” Techno continued to taunt, pressing every words towards me, spatting mouthful of truths. “Come on, Theseus! Do something, say something, anything!”

“Are you all here because you thought I’m going to create a lot fuss about Ranboo being part of the line” I shook my head, and walked away, grabbing a chop wood then sat on it. “Did you all come here to make me acknowledge what you adopted? Why should I?”

I heaved a sighed, trying to calm myself towards what is happening right now. “What do you mean, why should I?” Philza started to walk towards us. “Whether you like it or not, Ranboo is going to be your brother”

I stared at them and laughed, startling them at the process. I stood up, carefully balanced myself, pushing the fringe of my hair out of my face. “I think you’re mistaken” I started. 

“Mistaken?” Wilbur asked.

“Don’t you think if I’m going to acknowledge Ranboo as my brother does that mean I’m picking favorites?” I continued.

“What..”

I shrugged passively and smiled tiredly, and so, so, done towards them.

“It’s not because I don’t want to acknowledge Ranboo as my brother but rather how could I recognize him when I don’t recognize you as my father? I don’t see Technoblade and Wilbur as my brother? Won’t that be unfair for you three?”

I looked at Ranboo, and gently smiled at him. “I’m really glad you found a family for you to live and cherish” then turned back to the four near me. “If you don’t see me as your brother and son why should i see you as my family? I’m sorry, I can’t be the son and brother that you wanted me to be at least Ranboo can be the best and worthy replacement”

My eyes dart at them before patted Dream’s shoulder. “I would like to welcome you to my house however it’s too small and cramped” then walked away from them.

The third youngest prince of Antarctic Empire.

Theseus Minecraft Is no more than a commoner living quietly in the deep forest waiting for the day his life is taken. 


	2. SOON TO BE A CHAPTERED STORY

  
I have decided to turn this to a chaptered story!

And no I’m not going to post here because this is supposedly only a Drabble prompt and this part of my collection of **Drabble Prompt and Short Stories** plus this is included to my **Prompt Ideas. ( go check it out! )**

But don’t expect I’m going to post it here!  
  


thank you and see you all soon! 

**Author's Note:**

> There’s no whole plot just a thought. But again this is supposedly a drabble prompt.  
> I can and might continue this but it depends on you guys.
> 
> Comment If;  
> — SNATCH ( for authors to write )  
> — WRITE ( for me to write it for you )


End file.
